Draco Meets Orion
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: Son Gohan finds himself caught in our dimension. But the girl who finds him is oddly familiar. Warning: Majorly AU!! Revised!
1. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 1

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters therein. Unbridled isn't my horse, so don't get any radical ideas.   
NOTES: This is a dimensional crossover. The beginning part of it takes place in this, the Orion dimension. Cecilia Luz de Leon and I are not the same!!! I'm also sorry about all of the changes, but my first disk crashed and totally erased everything on it, including the formatting. I couldn't even reformat it. Well, enough about my floppy disk woes. Now on to the first chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Trail Ride  
  
  
"Whoa! Steady there, Esperanza." Echo called in a reassuring way to her mount, Esperanza de la Estrella. She leaned over to pat the filly's neck, in an attempt to calm her. "I'd swear that sometimes you're a forest spirit instead of a filly." The young Appaloosa snorted in agreement.   
  
The two of them forded the creek. The water kicked up by the filly's hooves splashed Echo. Suddenly, a muffled boom sounded throughout the area, nearly causing the girl to fall from her horse's back. Even the green trees around them shook from the force of the vibrations. "What the... this isn't hunting season, so what was that?" Esperanza balked quite suddenly, telling her rider that great danger lay in the direction of the blast. "Man, you are really acting like Unbridled*. You would make your sire proud." she muttered.   
  
The girl rode her appaloosa down another path. What's this I feel? Being empathic can really be a drag if you don't understand it. Esperanza stopped, sensing her owner's uneasiness. A rarely used ability came to Echo as she quietly sat there. He's hurt, I know that. But why am I hearing his thoughts?  
  
She dismounted and walked along, leading Esperanza. A soft moan grabbed her attention. The girl cautiously approached the warrior in the undergrowth. "Oh my goddess. What could've happened to this boy?" Echo muttered as she gently flipped him over on to his back. Raven black hair was slightly matted with pine needles and dirt. He was wearing a gi that was unfamiliar to the girl. What was it about him... I feel like I'm having a deja vu. Have I met him somewhere before?  
  
The boy moaned again and came around. "Easy, there. You are injured pretty badly." a gentle voice commanded. He tuned around sharply, startled. The sight that greeted him wasn't what he expected. A nineteen year old girl knelt next to him and she was holding reins in her hand. Those reins led back to a gray appaloosa filly whose eyes were bright with curiosity.   
  
Yet the majority of his attention was on the girl. Raw auburn hair was pulled back in a braid and a riding helmet sat on her head. Gray-blue eyes gazed at him with concern as he was injured. Rust colored schooling breeches encased her legs, dark brown jodhpur boots, and a taupe t-shirt completed her outfit.  
  
Wow. She's beautiful. "Excuse me, but what's your name?" he inquired.  
  
"My name is Cecilia Luz de Leon, but my friends call me Echo." she replied. As before, her voice was light and soft; a clear soprano with a musical tilt and a Spanish accent.  
  
"I'm Son Gohan." he told her. Man, I'm really having a deja vu here. Just as he thought that, the Appaloosa behind the girl uneasily tugged on the reins and neighed. "What's up with your horse?"  
  
"Esperanza is extremely cautious about new situations. But now she is acting like something evil is coming." Echo stared at Gohan in wonder as he forcibly got up off of the ground. "Are you sure that you should be moving?" She sounded surprised about him being able to move with the exent of what he'd gone through.  
  
"Cecilia, get out of here. You don't want to see what's about to happen." Gohan commanded. His voice seemed to leave no room for argument. But what he hadn't counted on was her dealing with people that were pushy, even when hurt.   
  
She leveled a glare at him. "I've dealt with my share of pushy people. If you're planning on fighting, forget it." The girl flipped the reins up over the filly's head. "You are coming with me, weither you like it or not. If that's who you think it is, you're too injured to be much opposition." She easily leapt onto her mount's back, landing lightly.  
  
Gohan sighed in defeat. He knew she was right. The warrior managed to get on behind Echo right before Esperanza took off. The wind sang in their ears as canter merged into gallop and trees flashed by. Yosh! This horse is fast. Nani? This girl's got some power on her. But...she doesn't seem to know about it.  
  
A bright flash of light made the filly shy away from her course and squeal. Both passengers stayed on, seeming to be one with the horse. Cecilia let Esperanza go much faster than she had been before the explosion, for she, too, wanted to get out of there. The girl expertly guided her horse through the rough terrain and over fallen logs that blocked the trail. "What was that?" she cried out. Fear was in her voice; fear of the unknown.  
  
"A ki blast." Gohan told her. He glanced over his shoulder and drew a shocked gasp. The enemy he had been fighting before had followed him to this place. "Cecilia, can Esperanza go any faster than this?" he inquired. His terse tone frightened her.   
  
"Much faster. Hold on tight." she replied. Ki? Now why does that sound familiar? The filly sped up, galloping like she was on the stretch drive of the Kentucky Derby. The one who had fired the attack looked on in awe as the filly ran with all of her heart and soul, carrying two people to boot.  
  
She cleared a ditch and continued to gallop with the joy and abandon that had characterized one who had been a cousin to her grand-dam. Yet in her luminous brown eyes was a deeper knowledge that was pure instinct. Esperanza knew that she would loose her special person sometime. Still, that was unnoticed by the one who had tried to catch them.  
  
"Did you catch him?" A voice demanded over the soldier's scouter.   
  
"No, my lord. I didn't. It appears that Son Gohan has hooked up with a girl native to this place who has some sort of riding animal. I don't think that they've gone too far." he explained.  
  
"See that you catch that monkey. Without him, my revenge will be incomplete." The voice snarled in anger. Always his enemies seemed to get the better part of the deal. What was it about them that attracted allies? He'd blow up everything about them if he could. But right now, he needed to clear his mind and think about his next step. One was separated from the others, and out of the power of any dragon god. The others would be worried about him... 


	2. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 2

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. :sighs wistfully:  
NOTES: I forgot to tell you this earlier. Gohan and Echo are both nineteen years old in this story. Once again I'll tell you that the main character and I aren't the same. I would also like to thank my sister, Anika, for helping me with the Wicca sayings for the story. I'm sorry about all the changes I've had to make, but as I said at the beginning of the story, my first floppy disk crashed and erased everything. Now, for your enjoyment, chapter two.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Heading for the Farm  
  
  
"We had better get off her here. She really needs to cool off." Echo told Gohan. They got off of the filly, and the boy dropped a small bag from his pocket. It hit the ground with a soft thump and raised a puff of dust that was quickly blown away.  
  
"Oops." he muttered as he picked it up. Gohan easily caught up with the girl. "Cecilia, where are we going?"   
  
She turned about sharply, then relaxed. "You know how to get my attention. We're going to my family's farm, Final Frontier. But only after we get this filly cooled out and loaded in the horse trailer." She affectionatly patted her filly's neck as she led her to the side of the trailer.  
  
"I'll help you." he volunteered. The young man held the horse as Echo got out Esperanza's halter. This she put on her horse and clipped the lead line under her chin. Then, Gohan carefully removed the bridle, so the bit wouldn't clank against the filly's teeth. He placed the object in the compartment that Echo had specified earlier and then watched as the filly was cooled out.  
  
"Gohan, could you open the back for me?" She queried from the other side of her horse.  
  
"Sure." The boy opened the back of the trailer so the filly could be loaded. He watched for any trouble as the filly quietly walked up to the trailer and stepped up into it. Echo tied her and came out. Then they closed the doors and latched them before locking them tightly.  
  
"Let's go." Cecilia declared.  
  
"Okay." They climbed up into the truck. The girl started it up, then they drove off.  
  
"Cecilia, what do you have at this farm of yours?" Curiosity laced his tone. She was willing to give him shelter, but he wanted to know what to expect.  
  
"Well, we have a herd of ten horses, one of which is in the trailer behind us. There are about, oh, twelve Cocker Spaniels, a German Shepard and three dairy goats."   
  
"What's with all of the dogs?" he inquired.  
  
"My mother is one of the top breeders in the country, since five of her dogs have gone Best In Show at the Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show. Now they're in high demand, but she's careful about who she sells to. Even if the puppy is only of pet quality. Oh, by the way, call me Echo." By her tone when she told him to call her Echo, he knew that the name Cecilia was reserved for other occasions. She wanted those who were her friends to call her by her nickname.  
  
Gohan nodded, which his new friend saw through the corner of her eye. I wonder why she was in the forest anyhow. But why do I feel like I've met her before? I've never seen her before in my life. He sighed softly. Dad, please help get me home. I can't stay here forever, no matter how nice these people are to me.  
  
Echo kept her eyes peeled as she watched the road. Why is he so sad? There is such a desperate air to his life force. Where is Gohan from and why is he here? Her hand pressed down a lever and the right turn signal flashed; warning the other drivers that she was about to make a turn.  
  
The young warrior's eyes opened wide in surprise as they pulled into the drive. "There sure is a lot of activity here." he commented.  
  
"We are preparing for an A-rated horse show. I'm sorry about not telling you earlier." This time there was a sheepish, embarrassed quality to her voice. She hadn't meant to forget, it was just that her attention was occupied by something else at the moment.  
  
"It's all right, Echo. I didn't ask about this." When the truck reached the head of the drive, the girl shut off the engine. They got out of the car and unloaded Esperanza. Gohan's gaze was attracted to the ring near the barn. But he didn't hear the low growl a dog gave off as his friend pocketed the keys. 


	3. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 3

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTES: This is where my sister's character makes her debut. I'd like to apologize again about the changes made because of a floppy disk failure. Now, I'd like to present chapter three.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting a Sister  
  
  
"Who's that?" Gohan inquired, gesturing towards the young woman with the large black gelding.  
  
"That's my sister, Lana Luz de Leon. She's with her Friesian, Odin's Raven." Echo replied. A large dog charged forward, barking like crazy. The girl grabbed Gohan and pulled him away from that dog. "Bad dog! You don't bark at my guests!" she scolded. The German Shepard whimpered as she slunk away. "You'd better come with me. Sierra is the top dog of my mother's pack of dogs, so the others might want to take a bite out of you, too."   
  
He nodded and followed the girl into the barn. A warm, homey feeling was about the building. Twenty-four stalls in all, each with a window that bore an eave above it. Hay racks and mangers in each of the stalls, a waterer and mangers. At the far end was another stall to quaranteen horses should they have to. Next to the office in the barn was the tack room. Opposite that was the washing stall. There they hooked Esperanza up to the cross ties. After the couple had gotten out of there, Echo turned on the flow of warm water. When the filly was soaked, the girl grabbed a large, damp sponge and the bottle of coat shampoo.  
  
"Do you want some help with that?" the saiya-jin inquired.   
  
"Please. This is hard work. Just go easy on her skin. She's over half-Thoroughbred."   
  
Gohan took hold of another sponge, identical to the first one. Together, the teens scrubbed the shampoo into the silver snowflake's coat. Very quickly, a rich lather rose to the surface. A lather that was a light brown with the result of what couldn't be groomed out of her coat from her rolls in mud. Esperanza shook herself, getting both of them soaking wet and sudsy. They broke out laughing and continued to wash her. Then they rinsed her off thoroughly.   
  
After they dried her off some, she was hooked up to the hot walker. Then they got cleaned up, one at a time, of course. "Hey, Echo!" a voice called. "Who's your friend?" Lana strode up to them as they stood near the walker waiting for the filly to finish drying before putting her up.  
  
"Hola, Lana. This is Son Gohan." she replied while giving her sister a certain look. "How was Raven?"  
  
"Rowdier than yesterday, that's for certain. Oh, Gohan, don't let those dogs intimidate you. They are little more than playful puppies once you get to know them." Lana commented as she walked back to her horse. She seemed to whisper something into a shapely black ear and her mount nodded before shaking his jet black head to shoo away some pesky flies that had gotten past the fly tape.  
  
This place sure is peaceful. I really don't want to drag it into my problems, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice. Without their help, I would probably get sick, or starve, out on my own. They are offering me some shelter, if their parents don't object. Oh, Tousan. What should I do about this? He glanced in the direction of the forest as metal clad hooves clattered lightly against the dirt of the isle within the barn. 


	4. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 4

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. That's for the 4th time!!!!  
NOTES: Not many things to tell you about here. Just the fact that Cecilia's nickname is explained some during this chapter and a ride takes place. Now, for your reading pleasure, chapter four.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Another Ride  
  
  
"Well, it looks like Cecilia brought home another friend." Angela commented, gazing out of the office at them. The sounds of a stall door being latched reached their ears, then the laughter of the three within the barn as they laughed at some joke their generation understood.  
  
"He looks nice enough. We don't need to worry." Enrique replied as he continued filing the papers for their animals.  
  
~~*~~  
  
(next day)  
  
"Your parents aren't very strict. Who will you put me on for this trail ride?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"I'll put you on Wildflower. She's one of the calmest horses out here." Echo replied. Then she gave off a shrill whistle. The five horses in the deep green pasture came up to the gate in response. "Wildflower is the silver paint."   
  
"Okay." He replied as he clipped a lead line to her. The two horses were lead into the barn, and then they were groomed.  
  
"We'd better use western saddles for this ride. The tack room's this way." she explained. Gohan followed her into the tack room and picked up the saddle that she had indicated. He held back his startlement.  
  
She wasn't kidding about these ones being much heavier than the English saddles. Oh, well. I just hope I don't twist the girth. he thought to himself. The saddles were cinched down onto the horses' backs and the bridles were put on their faces. Just as they were walking out of the barn with her helmet in arm...  
  
"Echo! Don't forget your saddle bags!" Lana called, brandishing them like a weapon.   
  
"Gracias, Lana!" Echo called back as she grabbed the bags. These she firmly buckled onto the back of the saddle. "Better put on a helmet. It's better to be safe than sorry." she advised. He nodded and accepted the helmet she offered him. After they both had on their helmets, they rode off into the forest next to the farm.  
  
As it neared noon, they came to a meadow that was as green as an emerald. "Wow. It's beautiful here." the saiya-jin commented. He was plainly startled, as such beauty in nature he rarely had time to appriciate.  
  
"Yes, it sure is." Echo agreed. "You know, I found this place when I was three." Her eyes closed in remembrance. "That day I was riding our Shetland Pony and got lost. Fortunately, that little black mare stayed calm and took me here. When I saw this place, I calmed down instantly. It was almost as if it were a gateway to a place that I belonged." The teen swung off of her filly and tied her to a ground stake.   
  
Gohan observed her make Espernaza more comfortable and did the same for Wildflower. He then saw her get out the picnic lunch. "Hungry, Gohan?" she inquired.  
  
His stomach growled. "Uh, I guess I am." he replied, a little embarrassed. They sat down on the mossy boulder near the center of the secluded field. Echo sighed softly as she looked up into the cloud-studded sky.  
  
It's beautiful today. I hope that when we show, the weather will be just as fair.   
  
Gohan glanced over at the girl as she sat there, leaning back. He admired the way her auburn hair spilt over her shoulders, as she was without her helmet now. Her gray blue eyes seemed to be perfect for her features and he could tell she was very powerful for being born in the Orion dimension. Why do I feel this way? Since I met her I've felt more at peace than I have since before the Cell Games. The young warrior thought back to what his mother had told him. She had known that she had loved Goku from the first time she had seen him, but it had taken his father a while to realize it. He, too, closed his eyes, relaxing under the warmth of the sun. Then, he felt a head come to rest on his shoulder and he grinned. Echo, can you hear me? he inquired without really directing his thoughts to her.  
  
She tensed up, totally startled. "Gohan, was that you?" Her voice quivered in shock. The young warrior nodded, confirming what she had thought. I don't understand why I heard that. Is it because I'm empathic or is it something else? Could it be because I love him? My sister told me that it could happen to us. Echo sighed softly, and leaned into the young man even more. Goddess, hear my plea. Explain to me...  
  
Gohan pulled away a little and gently pressed a kiss to her mouth. He was surprised when she responded by kissing him back. I understand now. It's love. But... can I take her back with me? Is she really the one meant for me?   
  
"How did you come by the nickname of Echo?" Gohan softly inquired.  
  
"I have an intense interest in mythology. Then one of my friends told me I was acting like a nymph pining away for her lover. Lana called me Echo then and the name stuck." she whispered back. They started kissing again. A loud scream resounded through the forest and Echo pulled away in shock. "That's my dad!" she cried, instantly worried about him..   
  
The young warrior instantly stood up. "Echo, you'd better stay here. I doubt you'll want to see this." he commanded as he flew off. She sat quietly for a little while, then got up to get the horses ready for more riding. Her eyes widened when she saw Gohan coming back with her father.  
  
"Dad, are you all right?!" she cried.  
  
"I'm fine, Cecilia. I want both of you to go back right now. Whoever that was could still be in the area." Enrique replied. He then grabbed the reins of the horse that had spooked on him and mounted. The man watched as the two teens made their way back to the Final Frontier.  
  
~*~  
(one hour later)  
  
Echo came out of the barn, carrying a hunt seat saddle. "Looks like you're going to jump." a voice commented. The girl turned sharply in surprise.  
  
"Ms. V, I thought you weren't able to come today." she replied.  
  
"Plans change. Now, get that filly of yours ready." the older woman commanded. Ms. V watched carefully for anything that Echo could be doing wrong. As usual, the young Spanish girl did everything right. "Let's go to the ring. I hear that your father set up a course similar to that of the show."   
  
The teen girl nodded and followed her instructor to the ring. Once there, she climbed aboard and warmed Esperanza up. Then they started jumping. Each fence was easy for them to clear, from what Gohan could see. On the last fence, they pulled down a rail.  
  
"Cecilia, that was a good round, but remember to keep her impulsion up. From what I could see, you two have a shot at the ribbon tomorrow." Ms. V commented.  
  
"Gracias, Ms. V. I just hope that Esperanza won't be extremely moody." she replied. Then the girl hopped down as the woman drove away in her car.   
  
"Hey, Echo, that's the first time I've seen you jump like that." Gohan commented in awe.  
  
"Well, you can't see a horse jump when you're on its back." she teased back. They all walked into the barn. Echo removed the saddle, but before she could do anything else, Gohan picked it up and put it away. "Gohan, you're gonna spoil me!"   
  
"Aren't I bad?" he innocently replied. Both of them burst out laughing at that.   
  
Gohan? Bad? Nah. 


	5. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 5

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTE: This chapter takes place in the Draco dimension, and it has been about two days since anyone has seen Gohan.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: I Found Him!  
  
  
"Piccolo, have you seen Gohan?" Goku inquired in a concerned way. His gaze seemed to be going in many directions at once as he was still trying to locate his oldest son.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him. I think we should check at the Lookout." he replied. The saiya-jin nodded and followed his fellow warrior to the top of Korin Tower.  
  
"AHH, oh, it's you." Mr. Popo cried. He hadn't been expecting them to come to the Lookout.  
  
"Gohan is missing. We were hoping that someone or something here could help us find him." Goku explained.  
  
"This way." the genie commanded as he walked off. The two followed him through the maze of halls and to a room that had a large basin in its center. "This is the Pool of Dimensions. Tell it who you are looking for, and it will find him."   
  
They told the pool that they were looking for Son Gohan. The water instantly started swirling, first clockwise then counter-clockwise. The image that appeared in the water was of a small farm. There were two young adults leaning up against the fence that surrounded a herd of horses. Then a conversation came over to them.  
  
The image disappeared very suddenly, almost as though someone had figured out how to block interdimensional signals. "The one you are searching for is in a dimension known as Orion. The girl with him is called Echo. She doesn't belong there as she is a saiya-jin. Bring her back to her rightful home." then the voice of the pool fell silent.  
  
Goku and Piccolo looked to each other. They knew what they had to do. The two warriors left the lookout, heading for the last location where they knew Gohan had been. A swirling vortex appeared in the sky. The suction pulled them right into the center. "Nani?" they both cried.  
  
Goku and Piccolo landed harshly in a wooded area. The Namek saw his saiya-jin friend sitting in a creek. The warrior stood up, shedding the water as easily as one would pull off a shirt. They cast out their ki sense. "He's ten miles to the east. We should get going." Goku declared.  
  
His friend nodded and they shot into the sky. I hope that the other saiya-jin we are supposed to bring back isn't going to be like any of the others we have run into before. If so, then she might be more danger than she's worth. Piccolo mused silently. Land flew below them in a blur, a blur in which the colors were not easily distinguished. Still, he knew they had to find Gohan and if she was with him and knew the truth she would have to leave the only home she'd ever known.  
  
It wouldn't be easy on her, plus the fact that it seemed she knew not of her heritage. Such knowledge would be hard for her to accept. They continued onwards to the area they felt the ki. There was another, darker power nearby; one that was unwilling to blow its cover in the midst of so many people. 


	6. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 6

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTES: I'd like to thank my sister, Anika, for kicking me in the butt to finish this. I'd also like to thank ESPN for showing all of those Grand Prix of show jumping. And now, for your reading pleasure, chapter six.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: At the Show.  
  
  
  
"And the winner of the dressage competition is...Miss Lana Luz de Leon and Odin's Raven!" the announcer cried over the PA system. A large group of her friends cheered loudly as the large gelding trotted back into the ring so Lana could collect her ribbon. She was grinning happily; as it was the first time at this show that they had gotten the blue.  
  
Gohan wandered away from the ring so he could find Echo. There she stood, next to the horse trailer, putting the finishing touches on Esperanza's grooming job. "Hey, Echo, they're setting up the course now." He placed his hand on her shoulder so she would know he was behind her.  
  
"Arigato, Gohan." She shook her head. "When you said teach me Japanese, did you mean it would come out every time I said a familiar phrase?" Confusion and irritation were plain in her tone.  
  
The young warrior chuckled softly. "No, Echo. That's not what I meant." he replied. The girl finished tacking up her filly and led her to the ring. "Echo, I'll hold Esperanza while you walk the course with the other riders."   
  
"I'd appreciate it, Gohan." the Spanish girl replied as she went into the ring. But, the young saiya-jin caught a glimpse of her eyes. The tears glistening in them startled him.  
  
Is she always tearful before a show? Or is something else bothering her? What do you think, Esperanza? I know that you know Echo better than her parents, and almost as well as her sister does. Gohan thought in concern. As the riders left the course, the warrior noticed three ki's coming towards the area he was in. Ugh. Kuso. I'd better leave, but if I leave now, Echo will be mad at me. He shuddered. I've only seen her angry once before, and that reminded me of my mother times ten.   
  
Echo mounted her Appaloosa filly. "You can let go of the reins now." Gohan complied instantly.   
  
"I can tell that something's bothering you. What is it?"   
  
"I'm really not very sure. It's just that I have a sense of terrible foreboding."  
  
"Shake it off. Don't let that bother you when you're in your element."   
  
Echo smiled softly. What would he know about my element? Oh, well. He's right. It's like this is my element. She rode the filly about at a walk to keep her loose and focused on what she was telling her to do.  
  
"And now, the last rider of the class, Miss Cecilia Luz de Leon aboard Esperazna de la Estrella." the announcer declared. Echo rode into the ring and saluted the judges before beginning. The young saiya-jin warrior looked on as she began.  
  
Yosh! I've never seen her so focused before. Yatta! She's clearing every fence like it were nothing. This is so her element. Just as they cleared a jump that everyone else had knocked down, a tingling awareness caused him to tense. Oh, shimatta. I really wish that guy would stop following me around. It's my guess that he doesn't want to attack me when there's other people around. He'd rather keep this battle a secret. Soon afterwards, the competitors cleared the last fence like it was only a small vertical. It was a clear round!  
  
As the teen left the ring, the judges made their final decisions. They informed the announcer, who then went over to the mike. "Coming in sixth place is Gryfalcon, ridden by Miss Christina Deloncre." He paused to allow the girl to pick up her ribbon and exit the ring. "Coming in fifth place is Golden Promise, ridden by Mr. Jorge Ponce." A similar pause followed. "In third place is Ladybird, ridden by Ms. Margie Luz de Leon." Another pause. "In second place is... Fuega de la Tierra, ridden by Mr. Manuel Pollo de Castille." He paused much longer than he had to, just for dramatic effect. "And now, coming in first...Esperanza de la Estrella and her rider, Cecilia Luz de Leon!"  
  
After she had exited the ring, Gohan caught her up in a hug that would've crushed a normal human. "That was beautiful, Echo!" he cried.  
  
"Thanks. Um, could you loosen up a little? It's getting hard to breathe."   
  
"Gomen."   
  
"It's all right. Come on, let's go back to the farm. My dad already knows, so he won't worry." Gohan put her back on her filly and leapt on behind her. They set off at a steady trot.  
  
Echo, someone is closing in on us. Better step on it. Gohan commanded.  
  
Hai. "Gallop, girl. Gallop!" she cried. Esperanza let out with an incredible leap and fell into her father's famous stretch drive gallop. The trio covered the ground rapidly, but it still wasn't fast enough to get out of their pursuers sight.  
  
How much farther do we have to go, Echo?  
  
Not much. Just two more furlongs. They galloped into the main pasture then halted. The duo of teens dismounted and cooled the filly out. Once she was back in her stall, they went inside.  
  
"Let's get changed. I have a feeling we're going to need much more flexibility soon."  
  
"Yes, let's." Echo agreed. They went into their respective rooms.  
  
This guy just doesn't know when to quit. Now Echo's in danger too. Gohan thought as he slipped on casual clothing, much like the loose fitting gi that he had been wearing when he first entered this dimension. I just hope that what I've decided to do is the right thing. I can't leave Echo here. I just can't.   
  
He met her on the balcony. "Echo, come with me." he commanderd. She stopped leaning on the railing and followed Gohan into the forest.  
  
"Gohan, why did you want me to come with you?" she inquired.   
  
He fixed a soft look at her. Just then, an alarmed look crossed her face. "Duck!" she cried. The young warrior did just as she had declared. A powerful ki attack soared over him.   
  
A group of warriors laughed as they surrounded the two. "Now, Gohan, it looks like the odds are in our favor." The one who had originally fought him declared. The group was laughing and had their arms crossed over their chests.   
  
Echo shuddered at the sight of them; not understanding why. Something about their attitude, what they wore told her they were a menace. Desperately, she tried to call a spell to mind, one of protection. Yet every word that came to her was not of her magical language. Nor was it Spanish. It was one she didn't understand, yet one that she did.   
  
It was confusing her to no end. Yet, from deep within, she could tell that friendlier forces were coming. Whispering softly, she cast a spell to protect them from detection from those who would not understand what was occuring. By the Goddess, she barely understood it herself!   
  
From behind her, came one of them. His arms took ahold of her firmly, despite her struggles. Angrily, she snapped at him in Spanish. As he didn't understand a word she said, he only tightened his grip. Finally, she had enough of this. Yet at such a close range, spells would be harmful and not helpful. Still, she struggled physically calling to mind all her sister had taught her in the manners of the martial arts. Surely, her skill was surprising at least some of them. 


	7. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 7

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Guess Who's Here?  
  
  
Piccolo jarred to a halt. "Goku, this way!" he cried. They took off in the direction Gohan's battle ki was coming from. When they got there, the sight that greeted their eyes confused them. A group of warriors that were defiantly from Frieza's army had surrounded Gohan and the girl with him. The girl was struggling against the hold of one of them, who really thought this was all rather amusing.  
  
Finally, Echo just elbowed him in the gut, stomped on his foot and then flung him over her head. Goku's jaw temporarily dropped open in shock. Then they flew into the battle. "Piccolo-san, Tousan?" Gohan cried in shock.  
  
"Yes, Gohan, it's us. You might want to leave." Goku told the girl. She nodded and attempted to run off. Just as suddenly as she had moved, one of the warriors caught her, again. A low growl of anger came from her, surprising the warrior that had caught her.   
  
"You aren't going anywhere, girl." he hissed. He then clapped his hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out. Then Gohan was hit right in the abdomen with a ki blast. He cried out and fell to the ground.  
  
Echo bit the hand of the evil warrior holding her. "Gohan!" she cried. A brilliant flash of sky blue light filled the small clearing. When seeing was again possible, they were shocked into silence at the girl's transformation. She had gone from being apparently human to a saiya-jin. And a very angry one at that.  
  
Echo managed to get free from that soldier's grip. The now injured soldier stared at her in confusion. What in all of creation was going on here? How could a human girl do that? "Gohan, are you all right?" she inquired as she knelt next to him.   
  
"I think so." His gaze then shifted up to the girl. "Echo, what happened to you?!"   
  
"I don't know. I just got very angry and then I looked like this." I'm guessing that someone cast a glamour on me and all with me. This is my true appearance.  
  
Another attack soared their way. Gohan managed to reflect it back to the one who had sent it. The girl's eyes seemed to cloud over. Her instincts took control, causing her to savagely knee one of their attackers right in the groin. (AN: She's fighting on instinct here, people. She's going to go for a male part that hurts pretty badly when it gets hit.) He fell to the ground moaning in pain.   
  
What is going on here? If she's really who Master Frieza thought she would be, then we are in deep shit. the leader of the force thought to himself. Goku took advantage of the startlement, and launched a Kamehameha wave at one of them. The one hit cried out in pain as he died.  
  
Gohan charged up his attack and fired. The one hit by his attack was vaporized in an instant.   
  
Echo let out one of her own ki blasts, as she was still operating on instinct. Piccolo took advantage of the fact that the last few soldiers were attempting to get away from the oncoming blast by attacking them from the side. The combined force of the ki attacks vaporized the remaining soldiers. Only then, did the girl come back to a fully conscious state.  
  
She was trembling, for what she recalled of that battle was very vague and frightening to a girl who had been raised as a human. Her complexion was pale with terror that was slowly receeding like the tide. "Echo, are you all right?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure. I can't be sure of anything anymore." she muttered. Her trembling had intensified, for she was very frightened.  
  
"Echo, please listen to me." Goku commanded. When she looked over at him, he continued. "We really don't want to do this, but we have to take you with us. You see, you are a saiya-jin, so you don't belong here."  
  
"My family..." she broke off.  
  
"They won't worry, because they don't remember you." Piccolo explained. Echo looked surprised and distinctly hurt.  
  
"But how?" Her voice trembled. All she had known was a lie. Perhaps an animal would remember for scent was unchanged.  
  
"When your true form showed itself, their memories of you were erased."   
  
The two adult warriors lifted off. "Echo, what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting something I hid here." she explained. The girl reached into a tree's trunk and pulled out a bag. This has my High School Diploma in it, but it also has my magic supplies. I won't leave either behind. Gohan lifted her up and took to the skies. She clung to him, looking over the farm she'd called home since she was an infant.   
  
Sure, she knew she and her older sister were adopted before they immigrated from Spain; but this? It was almost too much. Yet if I am as they say, then Lana could be as well. That may be why we are so different from others, especially the Wicca. They don't understand us at all; or why our powers seem to get answers more swiftly. My place is now with them, even if I should not like it. 


	8. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 8

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: On to Draco  
  
  
As they flew on, the young amazon tensed up. What she was feeling now was an overwhelming sense of dread. It was almost as though something was telling her to beware. The vortex appeared in the sky once again. The darkness it gave off was frightening to her. Yet she kept that fear in check by recalling an old childhood dream. One that had come when times were dark; as they were now.  
  
"Tousan," Gohan called, "are you sure this leads back home?"   
  
"It looks like the same one we came through earlier. And I also sense Tienshinhan's power on the other side." he replied.   
  
Echo grew much more tense as they approached the apparition. "What's wrong?" the young man holding her inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's just that I feel like there is someone we don't want to run into waiting for us." she replied. Then they heard an explosion coming from the other dimension.   
  
"We have to go faster!" Piccolo shouted above a now roaring wind. Once they got through it, the girl's suspicions were confirmed. That was definitely someone they didn't want to run into unprepared.  
  
The Ice-jin tyrant glared at the four hovering in the air above him. "Let's see here. Oh, yes. I remember you, monkey. It looks like that little brat isn't so little anymore. And you, Namek, are going to regret ever coming up against me." Frieza's gaze shifted to the girl that Gohan had ahold of. What about her looks so familiar? Is it just because of her face or is it something else?  
  
"Well, I want a good fight. I'll give you about three days to collect yourselves and to prepare. Just don't waste any of the time I've allowed." He flew off, leaving them in utter shock.   
  
"That wasn't what I expected. Frieza usually just attacks first, never giving anyone anytime to do anything." Goku declared. He stared in the direction the ice-jin had taken almost as if he were expecting him to come back.  
  
I wonder why he kept calling them monkeys. she mused.   
  
Echo, he called us monkeys because we are saiya-jins. If any member of the species has a tail, when the moon is full they go ozzaru. That's a giant were-monkey. Gohan explained.   
  
"We should leave this area. If he changes his mind and we're still here, it could go badly for us." Piccolo declared. They flew off, leaving vapor trails as they did.  
  
Why do I feel like I know how to do this? And why is the power I sense from Gohan so familiar? Maybe I should just relax. It'll come back to me. Just then, Gohan's grip on her slipped. He dove to catch her, but then pulled up in shock, as Echo was now flying on her own.  
  
"Wow. That was fast."   
  
"Almost not fast enough." she sighed. Goku only shook his head in wonder. That girl learned damn fast. It was almost as if she knew from birth how to do what she did.  
  
The Son house loomed on the horizon. They were home. Yet it was not her home. She didn't know where she could turn to find welcome. Here her spells were not as certain as they were where she'd grown up. Hope was what was sustaining her now. 


	9. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 9

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Arrival  
  
  
  
Chichi walked outside, looking up at the cloud-covered sky. She sighed softly, just as the clouds began to look threatening. A loud squall grabbed her attention. "I'm coming, Goten!" The woman walked back inside, then gently lifted her son up from the floor. "Get a grip, little one. You're half saiya-jin." she gently whispered.  
  
She looked out the window, seeing three streaks of light coming. "Look, your tousan and niichan are coming home." He let out a happy sound.  
  
"Kaasan, someone's with them." Goten muttered, the sharp splinter in his hand forgotten. The vapor trails vanished from the sky as quickly as they had appeared.   
  
Goku came into the house. "Konnichiwa, Chichi. We found Gohan and brought him back. There was also a girl there who belonged in this dimension."   
  
"Well, let's not make them stand out there. A storm's coming."   
  
The warrior let them inside. Echo held back as Gohan approached his mother. "Kaasan, I missed you! You too, Goten!" A fierce family hug was shared. Then Chichi turned to the girl quietly standing there.  
  
"What's your name?" she inquired.  
  
The girl looked a little unsure for a second. "My name is Luz Echo." Her gray blue eyes shifted uneasily about the living room. Nothing here was familiar or comforting. She wished that Esperanza were here. Then, at least, she could find comfort with her beloved horse.  
  
"Echo, you don't have to be nervous here. You can stay as long as you need to."   
  
"Arigato. I appreciate your hospitality." the girl replied.  
  
"I'm going to start dinner." Chichi declared. Three stomachs rumbled loudly as she walked into the kitchen. Echo chuckled as Goku's stomach rumbled again. He blushed then turned to Goten. The saiya-jin then inflicted the tickle torture on his son.   
  
After dinner had been eaten, Gohan showed the girl to a spare bedroom. "Goku, I'm a little worried about her. She seems so shy."   
  
"Well, she just found out that she's a saiya-jin today. That and she lost the family that raised her. But you shouldn't worry. She's tough."   
  
~*  
(This signifies a dream.)  
  
Echo sat quietly on a cliff, overlooking a fertile valley. There were many people tending the fields that were behind their homes. The scene suddenly changed. A once fertile valley was now charred with repetitive fires. Many saiya-jins shot their ki at enemies from other worlds. An alien that was purple and white stood there, directing the actions of the warriors. Suddenly, there was an explosion that seemed to come from the planet's core.  
  
"Echo, you've returned to your home dimension. Now you must know about the history of your people." a feminine voice declared.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"My name is Aquila. I am your mother." The voice drew a deep sigh. "The saiya-jins are a warrior race. Few have survived to present times. You and your sister are just two of the children protected from the wrath of Frieza by the powers of the stars. The others have since passed on, but not you. Our clan is one of the oldest from Vejitasei. It is the Star Clan. Your sister fulfilled the prophecy of a child of water coming from the children of light."   
  
"Aquila, what do you mean?"   
  
"Child, your element is the light. Your sister's is water. She will come soon."   
  
*~ 


	10. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 10

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Training  
  
  
Echo woke up in a cold sweat. She heard the sounds of a frightened boy coming from another room, so she got up, and went over to the room to see what had frightened him. "Goten, what's wrong?"  
  
"Just a bad dream." he whimpered. So, that was it. He had some abilities that she did when she was his age. The boy let out a surprised sound when the girl saiya-jin gently lifted him up into her arms.   
  
"Don't be frightened. You'll be fine." Then she started humming softly. The humming soon grew into the song. When she'd finished, he wasn't scared anymore. Echo gently set him down on his bed, then turned about, only to see Gohan standing in the door. "Gohan?"  
  
"Come on, Echo. You too, Goten." They followed him down into the bottom story. Goku came up behind the girl, then laid a hand on her shoulder.   
  
She gasped and flipped him over her head. He hit the floor with a loud thump. Then, the girl got a good look at him. "Gomen nazi, Goku-san."   
  
He got up. "Serves me right for startling you." The warrior winced for he felt like his arm had been torn out of its socket. "I think you're ready to start your training today." They entered the kitchen when breakfast was ready.   
  
Echo had been too shy the previous night to see how Goku was eating. Now she stared at him like he was crazy. The group finished their meal, then carried the dishes to the sink.   
  
"You two should come with me." Goku declared, while heading for the door.   
  
"Hai, Tousan. We're coming." Gohan replied. They followed him out to a practice field. The girl watched in surprise, for their speed and accuracy was so different than what she was used to seeing. When the warriors stopped, they came over to her.  
  
"Were you taught any Martial Arts?" the adult saiya-jin inquired.  
  
"Hai, I was schooled up to a black-sub-red belt." Echo replied.  
  
Gohan looked shocked. She doesn't act like it.   
  
"Gohan, I want you to spar with her. Take it easy, though. She's got a lot to learn."   
  
"Hai, Tousan." His gaze went back over to the girl. She was ready all right. They began, with Goku looking on.  
  
Yatta! This is an unexpected treat. Echo is forcing Gohan to power up even more. It is almost like she doesn't want him to hold back on her. His gaze took in the techniques she used. Amazement came over him when he recognized some of those moves. I've seen them somewhere before... about nineteen years ago, a woman named Aquila used those same techniques to defeat Piccolo. Then she disappeared. Could this be a child of hers? What he didn't know was that his musings were correct. Echo was her youngest daughter, a child of the light, of spirit.  
  
The amazon-in-learning looked at him for a split second. She could sense his confusion about her newly reviled abilities. The young woman dodged a punch thrown at her, then countered with a tornado kick.   
  
Gohan didn't have time to block that, and went flying. "That's enough!" Goku called out. He could see that she was nearly exhausted. Her power was too great to control in one training session. She's been at this for over five hours. That's amazing from someone who only learned how to fly yesterday. His gaze shifted over to Gohan. And what she's done to him his just plain mystifying. Oh, I know he was holding back some, but he nearly transformed.   
  
Then he witnessed something he'd never thought he would see. Echo landed next to his son, then helped him get up. The look in Gohan's eyes was of awe and love. Well, it was bound to happen. He's found a girl to love. And here I thought Videl had it in for him. "We should go home, before Chichi decides to call out the National Guard."   
  
"Funny, Tousan." Gohan declared as they flew back to the house.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Echo queried as she caught up with them.  
  
Both men chuckled softly. "Well, Chichi worries a lot. She knows the risks that we have to take in order to keep this world safe." Goku explained.   
  
And she doesn't like it when I train and fight so much. She wanted me to be a scholar, but it seems my path was chosen for me by a higher power. Gohan added.  
  
Sounds like what happened to me. Remember what I did before we found out they were still looking for you?   
  
The younger warrior shuddered slightly. I remember. I had never thought that such abilities were so powerful. The only other I've seen that does something similar is Baba. And she doesn't even come close to your skill.   
  
A light laugh sounded in his mind. It'll take a while before the magic adapts to this dimension. Then, I could probably run circles around her in the magic department. But let's leave that for now. 


	11. Draco Meets Orion Chapter11

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Stargazing   
  
  
  
  
Echo sat quietly on the front lawn. It had been a difficult day for her. First the training, then shopping for new clothes. She had so much to learn about this time and place that she had nearly gone into information overload. Now her gaze was trained on the sky. For some reason the stars' light was comforting to her. She sensed a familiar power coming toward her. "Stargazing, Echo?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Hai, Gohan. I guess that this hobby help to keep my unusual abilities underwraps at home." Tears then filled her eyes. "For some reason, the stars comfort me."  
  
The young warrior sat down next to her, drawing her into a gentle embrace. "What abilities?"   
  
"Well, when I was younger I could heal injuries. I stopped doing that about a year ago because of my parents' suspicions. Other things were herbal remedies for illnesses, controlling a few of the forces of nature, etc. But all of that is in the past now. The only reason I'd call those powers would be if someone I cared about deeply was in danger." she explained. "And now, they are nearing the surface again."   
  
A soft kiss was pressed against her mouth. Surprise flashed through her at his openness. He pulled back, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Echo I... I love you more than life. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Gohan, yes, I will. The feelings of unconditional love are with me too. We were meant to be." A smooth band of metal was slid onto her finger. They shared a passionate kiss before breaking away from eachother.   
  
He saw the tears streaming down her face. Echo?  
  
I don't understand why. Why my family had to forget this. Me. It just doesn't feel right.  
  
Don't fret about it. I'm here for you. The warrior gently lifted her up into his arms. Gohan then flew into her room, and gently set her down on her bed.   
  
"Please, stay." she sobbed. Her bed shifted slightly as he sat down next to her. A gentle hand was drawn down her back, in an attempt to comfort her. After she'd fallen asleep, he walked into his own room.   
  
Poor girl. All of this is just too much. Well, I hope she can be happy. Whoa, I should take her somewhere tomorrow. A soft giggle escaped him. Kaasan is going to be so angry about this. Well, here it goes. Gohan grabbed a pen and began to write.   
  
  
Family,  
  
You will be getting a new member soon. Echo and I are engaged. Now, don't flip out about this, Kaasan. Love is stronger than the confines of many things. Please don't worry about anything.  
  
Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His gaze shifted back to the room where his fiancé slept. Yes. I love her more than life. 


	12. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 12

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: This is getting old. Well, here it goes. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. ::glares at the maniac.:: Happy now? You can put that gun away.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Unexpected Trouble  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku lifted a small sheet of paper from his son's desk. The neat, elegant writing on it was easily identified as Gohan's. Well, this is certainly what I expected. But where are they? "Chichi," he called out, "have you seen Gohan and Echo?"   
  
She came into the room, looking a little confused. "They left a little while ago. Something about not being back for a while." the woman muttered. "What's that?" The warrior wordlessly handed it to her.   
  
~*~  
  
  
Gohan dodged Echo's last punch with difficulty. "I've never seen someone improve so fast in my life. How do you do it?" he panted. Then his gaze shifted to a ravine scarring the surface of the desert. "Your 'Starlit Inferno' sure packs a punch. I wonder what Tousan would say if he saw that one."   
  
Some ash swirled about in the wind. "Gomen about your shirt. I didn't realize how powerful the Celestial Wildfire could be."   
  
"Hey, you didn't hurt me. You held back more than you thought." the young warrior replied. She looked right at him then giggled.  
  
"Sounds like your Kaasan just read the note you left. She's flipping out." He joined her, their laughing resounding throughout the area. Then a dark power intruded upon their ki sense. All mirth abruptly cut off and the couple tensed up, realizing that it was Frieza.   
  
The evil tyrant landed right in front of them, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is just so convient. Two monkey brats right here. My job is so much easier." He sarcastically stated.   
  
Gohan, we're going to need some help.  
  
Hai, Echo. Tousan's coming.   
  
I hope that we can hold out until then.   
  
"Are you two done staring?" came a rude inquiry. With an evil laugh, he lunged at the startled teens. The Ice-jin kept at it, trying to truly catch them off guard so that he could end this battle quickly. When a punch came towards the amazon, she caught his hand, then delivered a fierce blow of her own. Echo leapt away from him, ready to defend herself again.  
  
"What a surprise. Only a true warrior could cause me such pain." the tyrant muttered. He fired an attack at her, which was easily dodged.   
  
"MASENKO!!!" Gohan cried as his attack soared at his enemy. This, he attempted to dodge, but another attack hit him from behind. The combined forces caused him to fall down, knocking the wind out of him to boot.  
  
Goku then landed next to the two young warriors. "We got your note. Man, did Chichi ever flip out." he whispered.   
  
Frieza shot up out of the crater created by his own body. "Enough with the gab." he growled. Another attack soared towards the trio standing in front of him. The saiya-jin warrior easily knocked them away from their course. "No! Not this time! I will not be defeated!!" The Ice-jin powered up again, causing startlement for the other warriors.   
  
Gohan, I think it's time to power up. We can't handle him in our normal forms.  
  
Hai, Tousan. Let's give him a beating to remember. Hopefully, he won't come back this time. The two warriors cried out as the golden flames of a super saiya-jin enveloped their forms. Black hair became golden and obsidian eyes snapped into turquoise.   
  
"Frieza, I don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into. We will never let you destroy this world." Goku declared. The tyrant was having a difficult time defending himself from two enraged saiya-jins. Rage began to build up within the saiya-jins battling him. Both of them powered up to the second level of a super saiya-jin. Yet, the Ice-jin knocked both of them across the clearing.   
  
"Now to deal with you, little saiya-ling." he growled. The evil creature lunged at her, expecting the amazon to be defenseless, because of the small amount of training she'd received wasn't nearly enough to do anything to him.   
  
Surprise came over him as she easily eluded his strikes, then delivered a few of her own. A loud battle cry erupted from her as she released a ki attack that looked like a shock wave. The loud noise woke Gohan.   
  
"Oh, that really hurt." came a sarcastic statement. This caused her ki to flare again. Her sky-blue aura began to become deeper in color, then began to turn golden. A loud scream erupted from her as the transformation finished. Unlike the male super saiya-jins, the female's hair didn't form a crown above her head. It still hung down to her waist, only now, it was golden.   
  
"Echo, w..what? How did you do that?" Gohan stuttered.  
  
"Beats me. By the way, your tousan is awake." she muttered in reply. As the older warrior got to his feet, he stared at her like she was an angel. "Um, Goku, that's enough." He nodded and stopped staring at her.   
  
Frieza now felt fear beginning to tug at his soul. No, not three of them! He lunged towards them, refusing to believe that the girl was a threat. It was that belief that sealed his doom.  
  
She looked over to the young warrior next to her. Shall we tag team him?   
  
Echo, you're a little mischief maker. Yes, let's. Gohan charged at the tyrant then kicked him in his stomach. While he attempted to get ahold of his assailant, Echo hit his face hard.  
  
The attack fired at her was easily blocked by a simple ki shield. The saiya-jin warrior charged up his attack before letting it fly at Frieza. This attack couldn't be blocked, so the evil creature hit the ground with the sound of thunder.   
  
The Ice-jin looked up, only to see Goku finishing a power up to the third level of super saiya-jin. "You monkey brats! I suppose this was just a shenanigan to buy time for him to power up!" he roared.  
  
Well, that wasn't our objective.  
  
Too true, Echo. Tousan, please get over here and help us.   
  
I'm coming, but which one of you hit him on the nose? Goku inquired.  
  
That would've been me. the girl thought.   
  
We all have to attack together! "KAME...HAME...HA!!!"  
  
"MASENKO!!!"  
  
"CELESTIAL WILDFIRE!!!" The three attacks flew at the tyrant with incredible speed, each one from a different side. There was no way Frieza could escape. He screamed his last as the combined power of the attacks vaporized his body. Death returned to him like a dark demon, pulling his soul away from the physical plane.   
  
Those remaining stopped firing the attacks. Echo sat down rather abruptly as she powered down to her original state. "Wore yourself out, ne?" Goku inquired.  
  
"Hai, I did. I'm just not sure if I can handle that much power yet."   
  
The other two powered down as well. "Let's go home." All of them lifted off into the sky, flying back to the house. It was time for them to rest and let the other senshi know that the threat was gone; at least for now. 


	13. Draco Meets Orion Chapter 13

TITLE: Draco Meets Orion  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of the show I write about. No, no wisecracks this time.  
NOTES: This chapter is the final chapter of this installment. Yes, I said installment. It takes place about three months after Frieza is killed for the final time in this story. Now, as to the sequels, if you don't like Ronin Warriors, I suggest that you don't read them. On with the story! (This is the only PG-13 chapter. References of citrus.)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Destiny Rewritten  
  
  
  
"Wow, that was beautiful." Bulma sighed as she relaxed with the others. It had been difficult to plan this wedding, but now, it wall all over. A wistful sigh drew their attention over to Yamcha.  
  
Everyone started laughing at the sight of him with icing all over his face. "What?" he asked in a perplexed way.   
  
"You...have...icing all over your face!" Echo once again succumbed to her bell-like laughter. Embarrassed about being the brunt of the group's humor, he wiped his face off with a napkin.   
  
The others had been laughing so hard that a few of them had tears coming from their eyes. Echo noticed a glint of mischief come into Vegeta's eyes. Bulma, please stop him. The older woman complied, stopping her husband from starting a little food fight.  
  
"Arigato for coming. It's getting rather late, so we should be going." Gohan declared. They all left the building, allowing the caterers to clean up. Echo sighed softly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "What's wrong?"   
  
"My life would be so different without you in it. Our destinies were rewritten the moment we met eachother in the woods next to the creek." she replied. Then, she was lifted up into her husband's arms. They shot up into the sky, flying to the house that they'd been given as a wedding present.  
  
Once landed, he carried her inside. "Gohan, you're gonna spoil me!"   
  
"Whoa, déjà vu! How many times have you said that to me?"   
  
"The last time makes it over a hundred."   
  
The couple arrived in their room. The saiya-jin set his wife down on the bed, then gently pulled off her gown. Her jet-black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall once released from the confines of her headpiece.   
  
With a soft smile, Echo returned Gohan's favor. The two of them shared a night together that they would never forget. Each touch made, the words said solidified the love between the two. The bond that formed between them was for all time, never to be broken while the other lived.  
  
~*~  
  
When they woke up, the weariness they'd felt the night before had fled.   
  
"Was that ever intense." Gohan murmured, holding his mate close to himself.   
  
"It was right, though. What we have will never end. It is everlasting." 


End file.
